


Always

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comforting, Cuddle, F/M, Nightmare, Reader Insert, Soft!Master, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: You heaved as you sat upright in your bed, your chest aching as your heart hammered away in the confines of your chest. A cold sweat clung to your skin, soaking the thin sheets which surrounded your legs in a tight entanglement. Two rooting hands pressed against your shoulders, the darkness of the room swallowing the shadowy figure’s features whole as they loomed over you menacingly.Disorientated, panic surged through you again as you stumbled backwards, pushing away at their clawing grip until your back was pressed against the cool wall.“It’s alright-” A familiar voice cut through, your breathing slowing as you reluctantly turned your attention back to the shadowy figure. “You're safe.”
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678645
Comments: 11
Kudos: 90





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request: Hi! Hope your doing awesome! I have this request for a mini drabble, hope you can make it happen. So every once in a while i have nightmares with a person from my past and then ill be feeling horrible for some time after that. I recently got one of those. Maybe you could do something with dhawan!master? Thanks!
> 
> Reminder all drabbles done in 30 minutes with no proofreading! So sorry for any mistakes!  
> Also this one is probably a bit OOC but I went super soft!Master for the anon! Enjoy!

**Always**

You heaved as you sat upright in your bed, your chest aching as your heart hammered away in the confines of your chest. A cold sweat clung to your skin, soaking the thin sheets which surrounded your legs in a tight entanglement. Two rooting hands pressed against your shoulders, the darkness of the room swallowing the shadowy figure’s features whole as they loomed over you menacingly.

Disorientated, panic surged through you again as you stumbled backwards, pushing away at their clawing grip until your back was pressed against the cool wall. 

“It’s alright-” A familiar voice cut through, your breathing slowing as you reluctantly turned your attention back to the shadowy figure. “It’s alright.”

The shadow seemed to stay still for a moment before shifting again, their hand reaching out to the small wooden side unit that remained perched beside your bed. With a soft click the room was suddenly flooded with light, The Master’s features dramatically revealed as he was bathed in a warm yellow glow. With shifting eyes he watched you carefully, “You’re on the TARDIS.”

Your breathing began to slow as you looked down at your legs, your feet pushing away the covers as you freed them from your wicked constraints. 

“You’re safe.”

Your eyes snapped to his own in an instant, their chocolate hue failing to ground you completely as your mind continued to run rampant. Gripping the sheets beneath you tightly, you took a deep and calming breath, your cheeks flushing crimson at the embarrassment of garnering his attention. 

“I-I need some air.” You stuttered, your feet shifting off the edge of the bed as you made to stand.

The Master tilted his head slowly before rising from his perch, his eyes never leaving your figure as a wry smile slipped across his features. “Seeing as we’re in space that’s going to be a little hard to come by.” 

You gave him an unamused stare, his smile quickly falling before shrugging and leading the way out of the room with a single gesture to follow.

You nodded, waiting for his figure to disappear before turning to your suitcase. A variety of your clothes sprawled outwards across the bedroom floor, the rogue arms of shirts and jumpers tangled together in a messy heap. With a soft huff you leaned down, plucking up your favourite hoodie before trudging from the room in silence.

Around you the shadows shifted ominously as your mind was quick to fall back to your dreams, or rather nightmare. The darkness creeping up your spine and sending a chill across your skin, a lead weight sinking into the pit of your stomach; threatening to drag you down into a swirling storm of anxious thoughts. You had become accustomed to the tiredness after the first week of disturbed sleep, your eyes permanently adorning the telltale dark grey rings as you carried about your daily adventures. Quite frankly, you were surprised you hadn’t been questioned as to your sluggish behaviour sooner.

Upon entering the console room you spotted the Timelord in question as he danced around the central controls, his hands shifting across the displays as he navigated the ship with ease. Above him a single red cube shifted and turned, it’s red light shimmering as small circular symbols drifted across its surface. 

You stayed huddled in the corner as you pulled your favourite hoodie across your head, the wool soft against your skin as it brushed across your face. Instantly your hands sought their usual confines tucked into the large central pocket, your shoulders sagged inwards as you preemptively shielded yourself from the bombardment of curious questions you were sure to receive. 

“HA!” The Master cried as he slammed the metallic console in joy, his eyes bright and grin wide as he practically skipped across the room to stop before you. Without so much as a question he grabbed your hand tightly, tugging you towards the doors with a childish glee.

“I’ve really outdone myself this time-” The Master rambled to himself as he released your hand and steadied his position before the doors. With a single wink he whipped the two wooden doors open wide, their hinges creaking as they shifted before smacking into the adjacent walls with force.

As quick as his glee had formed the Master’s joy dissolved into annoyance, his shoulder sagging as he stared out at the expanse of stars before him. In an almost comical manner, he proceeded to lean out of the doors, his head tilted to the side as he searched the space around them.

With a huff and a stamp of his foot he rounded back to you with glare, frustration broiling in his eyes. “Too early.”

“For what?”

“Doesn’t matter.” The Master interrupted, his hands rubbing together as he started to move past you. “Time machine, I can just-”

You reached out suddenly, your need to be tethered and grounded returning as the shadows shifted around you again; the sickening feeling in your stomach lurching. With tired eyes you met his gaze, your fingers hesitating as you released his hold with a nervous smile. “It’s fine, sit with me?”

The Master glanced back towards the console before turning to face you completely, the anger and frustration which had previously broiled within him replaced with a strange look of concern. Ignoring his prying eyes you shifted to the edge of the TARDIS doors, your legs handing over the edge as you stared out at space longingly.

After a few seconds the Master did the same, his shoulder hunched as he sat beside you. In an instant the space between you suddenly felt as though it were the equivalent of a ravine, both a million miles away yet impossibly close at the same time. Shifting slightly you edged towards him, the heat from his body comforting you in ways you didn’t know it could. 

Dragging your gaze to the stars you watched them in a comfortable silence, their lights flickering across the dark expanse as they shimmered in a dazzling display. It was peaceful and calming, their dying light providing you comfort from the swirling cacophony of thoughts and emotions which threatened to drag you down. The Master’s breathing and heat tethering you to the TARDIS, stopping you from drifting away too far into the unknown.

“Better?”

You nodded slowly, the Master’s eyes burning into your skin as you avoided his gaze. “Better.”

With a slight cough the Timelord shifted again, his hands falling to the wooden floor beside him as he shuffled closer to the edge. Glancing away and down at the space between you, you noted just how close his hand was to your own; your little finger testing the no man’s land between you as you inched for his touch.

“I hear that sometimes it helps _humans_ to talk about…”

Your eyes snapped upwards as you stared at his profile, his eyes wistfully watching the stars with the same avid interest you had displayed. Part of you always wondered what he thought as he took in the shimmering lights around him, whether his millennia of existence had dampened the sheer awe they produced for those who gazed upon them. Whether his thoughts were fuelled by passion and the need to explore, or the desire to cause chaos and mischief.

“I’d rather not.” You interrupted before he could finish, his eyes turning to meet your own. “Not yet.” 

The Master sighed as he nodded once, his face mocking disinterest as he rolled his shoulders. “Fine. Will you answer me one thing though?”

You grimaced as you evaluated the situation, your hands trailing the edge of your hoodie as you picked away at the fragile stitching. In avoiding one question you had surely opened yourself up to another, but denying his rampant curiosity would only end badly on your part; with all your secrets laid to bare before his inquisitive gaze.

With a hesitant nod, you cleared your own throat. “Sure.”

Content with your answer the Master shifted again, his leg tucking to the side as he turned to face you completely. Leaning forwards he dragged his eyes across your form, taking particular time to analyse your features. Shrinking away slightly, you tried to ignore the burning desire that formed in your chest as his breath fluttered across your skin, his tongue trailing his lips as he wetted them subconsciously. 

“When was the last time you slept?” 

Jolted away from your daydreaming you shifted uncomfortably, the hard wood floor of the TARDIS sending your legs numb. Brushing off the question with your usual attempt at stoicism, you raised a single eyebrow in his own direction; deflecting it straight back.

“When was the last time _you_ slept?”

“I’m a Timelord.” The Master stated matter of factly, his hand brushing through his hair as he swept his unruly fringe to the side. “My physiology isn’t as dependent on rest.”

You scoffed lightly, your eyes rolling as you playfully rebutted. “Are you calling me lazy?”

In a sudden sweeping motion the Master was upon you, his body invading your own personal space as his face encroached your own. His hand had slipping forwards with the action, his fingers unintentionally splayed to cover your own as he sought to stabilise his perched position.

“Do you really think you can dodge the question?” He pried, his eyes shifting across your features suspiciously again. “You can’t hide from me.”

You subconsciously shivered as he maintained the close proximity, his body so close to your own that you could almost hear the steadying beats of his hearts. Glancing down at your hands, you felt your walls resign themselves; too tired to keep up the fight.

“I’ve had sleep- just….” You trailed off, your eyes watering as your breath hitched. “I normally end up- you know…”

A flash of images splayed across your consciousness in an instant, your eyes closing as you winced away from the rogue thoughts. Your mind latching onto the Master as the familiar wave of embarrassment washed over you again. He had been there when you had woken up, meaning he had heard and found you in the middle of one of your nightmares. 

Fear quickly replaced the embarrassment as a chill slipped through your heart, its grip tightening as your chest began to constrict. Your mind over active as you imagined his disapproving glare as he had likely watched you from the threshold of your room, his eyes glazing over your writhing body as you screamed out in fear.

Now he knew about them, would he kick you out? Did it change his opinion of you? Were you too weak?

“God I’m pathetic.” You murmured in defence as you pressed your hands to your face, your fingers desperately wiping away at the tears which had seemingly begun to slip from the corners of your eyes. 

You were surprised when you suddenly felt fingers grasping away at your own, tugging them down to reveal your face. With tear filled eyes you met his own, his gaze warm and comforting as his irises glimmered with emotions you rarely saw displayed. Emotions that you were sure he would deny later once confronted.

Keeping you hands entwined, the Master squeezed them affectionately. “We all get nightmares.” 

You smirked as a small laugh erupted from the back of your throat, “Even you?”

“Even me.”

The sincerity in his tone made your heart leap for a moment, the personal displays of affection unfamiliar to you as you slowly tread the unlabelled ground between you. Shuffling forwards, your eyes softened as you tilted your head in avid curiosity. “What are yours about?”

The Master opened his mouth once before closing it, his eyes shifting across your features again as they softened. Sighing loudly he shook his head, turning back to the stars. “Another time.”

You frowned as his hands fell away, his body moving back to the side as the space between you was reclaimed by the cold expanse. All too quickly you were reminded of the pins and needles which ran down your legs and of the shadows which shifted and twisted around you. The Master’s steadying comfort was missing as he seemingly retreated back behind his usual uncaring walls, You felt lost. Lost like a ship with no anchor as you quickly began to drift away back into the confines of your mind.

“Can I ask a favour?” 

The Master’s eyes snapped to your own as a cocky smirk tugged at the corner of his lips, “Depends on the favour-”

“Would you mind if I-” You paused as you shifted closer again, your hands brushing against his arm as your eyes remained wide with curiosity; searching his own for a form of consent. 

Stiffening at your proximity, the Timelord seemed to consider your wordless request for a moment before nodding once, his hand extending to draw you in as you slipped easily into his hold.

Now this was new ground between you.

You pressed your head against his shoulder as you silently watched the stars before you, his heartbeats muffled as they rumbled away in his chest. Numbly you noted that he smelt of his familiar musky cologne, his skin hot as it danced across your own and arm tight around your waist as he kept you securely tethered against him. 

Anchored and content, you smiled to yourself as your eyes slowly slipped closed.

“AH-HA!”

You jumped slightly as you immediately opened them once more, your body still pressed against the Timelord’s as your eyes widened in surprise. 

A large shimmering trail lit up the sky as a large comet crawled across the expanse. Behind the hurtling ball of rock and ice spewed an incredible frozen trail, the light from the surroundings stars reflecting across its surface and causing it to shimmer as though it was made of diamonds. The comet groaned as it hurtled slowly past you, the pressures of the expanding water and ice fuelling the dazzling display. It’s ghostly remains gradually fading away behind it as though it was never there.

“Halley’s comet.” The Master announced as his grip on you tightened slightly.

You hummed in acknowledgement as you stared at the display before you in awe, your smile wide as your mind started to wander back to the many adventures you had shared with the Master. None of them comparing to the sheer happiness and awe you were experiencing in this moment.

Closing your eyes, you shifted into his arms more as your tiredness washed over you. It’s dark tendrils entrapping your soul and dragging you back into the unknown with an uncomfortable ease.

You were unsure as to how long you had been asleep for, but when you next came to you were being shifted within someone’s arms; their hands tight around you as they cradled you. With fluttering eyes, you stared up at the Master as he gently carried you back to your room, his scent embracing you entirely and soothing your aching heart. 

Closing your eyes you quickly felt your grip on consciousness slip, your mind willingly surrendering to the darkness as your movements remained sluggish.

“Master?” You whispered as his grip on you shifted again, your body slowly being lowered back down into the soft sheets of your bed. 

“Go back to sleep.”

Cracking your eyes open, you watched groggily as he reached down to untangle the mess of sheets at the foot of your bed. His hands carried a surprising gentleness as he pulled the sheet up and over your form, his body towering over you as he tucked you in tightly. Sighing, you smiled warmly, your heart eager to witness more of his compassion more often.

“Thank you.” You murmured as he stepped away to leave. 

Hesitating the timelord turned back to face you, his body arched unnaturally as he raised a single inquisitive eyebrow. “For what?”

“For being there.”

The Master stepped back as he tilted his head, his naturally dark eyes seemingly full of light as he watched you with a yearning desire. “I’ll **_always_** be here.”

Your breath hitched at his words as your mind seemingly bubbled at the response, your skin alight with energy as you shifted slightly in the confines of your bed. Sensing your rising clarity the Master coughed awkwardly, his feet shifting as he gave you a pointed look. “Now get some sleep-”

“Wait!” You exclaimed, your hand reaching outwards for his own as you failed to grasp his retreating form. “Stay?”

A look of conflict filled the Master’s features as he glanced back to the door, his neck twisting as his eyes avoided you at all cost.

“Please?” You asked again, your voice much quieter than before as the room around you shifted, a sense of unease quickly forming in the pit of your stomach once again.

The Master watched you silently before resigning with a loud sigh. With a flurry of movements and colour, he quickly shrugged himself free of his usual thick purple coat and waistcoat, his shoes kicked to the side to reveal his matching purple socks. 

Approaching the bed cautiously, the Master slipped beneath the covers and beside you with care; as though he was approaching a startled animal. Ignoring the sense of frailness, you shifted as far across as you could as your bodies quickly became pressed together in the small confines of the single bed. 

A fire in the pit of your stomach erupted again as you felt the heat from his skin embrace you entirely once more, your wandering thoughts poignantly aware of the position of each of his limbs.

Shifting uncomfortably the Master sighed loudly as he moved to pull back the covers once again, “This is a bad-”

“Wait-” You stated again as you leaned across his chest, your eyes locking with his own as you looked down upon him. “Can you just… hold me until I fall asleep?”

You don’t know whether it was the tone of your voice or the shimmering tears in your eyes, but the Timelord nodded once in affirmation. With a calming sense of ease, his hands trailed your arms before pushing your shoulders back down and into the bed. After a couple of seconds of flailing limbs, you were both positioned onto your sides; your breath halting altogether as he pressed himself against your back. 

“Are you-”

“Yeah” You quickly interjected before he could complete the thought. 

Reaching behind you, your fingers quickly entangled with his own as you dragged it across your waist; pulling you ever closer to his form. Sighing, you melted into his embrace as your fears quickly dissipated, the memories which had plagued your mind disappearing altogether as you melded with the Master; your body pressed impossibly close to his own.

If you hadn’t been so sleep deprived you were sure your cheeks would have been burning with embarrassment as you curled into his heat, the fire in your stomach impossible to ignore as your skin crawled with need. 

But instead you were content, happy to forgo the twisting butterflies in your abdomen as you simply fell into his comforting embrace. The foreboding darkness which had stalked in your shadow long forgotten as you surrounded yourself with another, all too familiar chaos instead.

“Always knew you were a hugger at heart.” You teased, your voice muffled as you remained pressed into the soft pillow.

“Think that all you want, love.” The Master rebutted, his breath hot against your neck as his head lulled further forwards. “I’ll just deny it in the morning.”

“That’s a shame…” You mumbled, your eyes quickly falling closed as you fell into the dark abyss with open arms. “Because…. I could really… get used to this.”

You tumbled into the unknown willingly this time, your head free and heart light as you simply drifted with the wandering thoughts of your mind. Your head filled with the comforting images of the Master and Halleys comet, of the love you secretly held for him as you joined him on the crazy adventures through time and space. 

You were almost completely surrendered to the darkness when a soft voice surrounded you once more, the words it carried harbouring an even deeper meaning that you would ever realise. 

_“Me too.”_


End file.
